


would you bleed for me?

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Minor Character Death, light gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smell is horrible, almost horrible enough for Theo to retrieve the body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	would you bleed for me?

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/125965836460/so-this-sparked-from-a-note-i-sent-to-um)
> 
> title from Halsey's Trouble (aaand you should check out [andrea's sceo fanmix](http://queerhawkeye.tumblr.com/post/125595506104/bad-believer-8-tracks-read-more-for-lyrics-and) if you haven't)

Stiles is dying, burning with his jeep. The smell is horrible, almost horrible enough for Theo to retrieve the body.

He doesn’t.

Theo waits until the heartbeat dies out, just like he waited for his sister, and hits his first speed dial. “Scott? Oh god, Scott it’s bad it’s so bad. You need to come to Deaton’s- maybe, maybe the bite will work?”

He doubts Scott is focusing on his heartbeat right now, but to be safe, he speeds it up like he was really panicking. “What do I do?”

“Just wait,” Scott says, “I’m almost there, can you sense anyone else? Anything?”

Theo inhales, trying not to focus on a specific burnt smell- and the memory of right before clicks into place. “They smelled like ash.”

.

Scott comes alone, genuinely surprising Theo. It’s a sign that everything’s going better than expected, much better and Theo puts a little extra despair in his scent to cover up any lingering inkling of delight- he was winning.

Scott collapses a few feet from the body, and Theo kneels next to him, wordlessly offering comfort. His shoulder and shirt soak quickly, and he gently pets the back of Scott’s neck, murmuring useless words.

He waits until the tears slow, until it seems appropriate. “Um, maybe you should call his Dad?”

The sheriff gets there fast for a human, sending them away from the crime scene. Back in Scott’s living room, he switches to alpha mode, his scent turning steely.

“I think it was Parrish.”

Theo doesn’t have to fake his surprise. “What? Why would he go after-,” he hesitates, trading words, “the bodies?”

Scott swallows. “I don’t know, but he’s the only one we know connected to fire. And he’s been hanging out with Lydia,” Scott winces, “a banshee would be able to find the bodies quickly.”

Theo bites his lip, waiting a beat. “Who can we trust then?”

“Each other,” Scott says, like an answered prayer. “I know it’s not what you signed up for- or what you wanted-”

“It’s okay,” Theo interrupts softly, “pack sticks together right?”

Scott sighs, rubbing his face. “Yeah. I just… I can’t trust Kira or Lydia, Malia would probably murder Parrish before we can figure anything out, and Liam- he’s just a kid, he shouldn’t have to deal with this.”

Theo lightly claps a hand on Scott’s shoulder, “We’ll figure it out.”

And then Scott’s mom comes home, reverting Scott back to a grieving teenager. Theo knows it makes his job easier, but he despises each and every tear that slips down Scott’s face. (It almost makes him wish he’d saved the brat,  _almost_.)

Scott goes upstairs to sleep, and Melissa makes up the guest room, insisting he stay. She hands him an extra pillow, lowering her voice as though Scott might not hear. “I’m so glad he has you back in his life.”

“Me too,” Theo says with wet eyes, “I wish things were different but…”

Melissa gives him a hug, “Things will change, just give it time.”

.

Things do change, quicker than Theo expects too. A short month and Scott has been effectively isolated from the rest of his pack, has broken up with Kira, and best of all, has fallen into a habit of turning to Theo for anything.

They study science together on Sunday and Wednesday nights, Melissa usually bringing them snacks around ten with a rueful smile. She’s easy to hook between having parents that are always too busy and occasionally mentioning his dead sister. (Theo even sends the actors on long expeditions, there’s no need to be tripped on such a background detail.)

A few suspicions float up – Theo hates kitsunes and druids the most – but Scott pays them no mind. In fact, he doesn’t even ask Theo about them. He can’t be wrong about his long lost friend- being wrong means there’s no one left, he’ll be a lone alpha unable to protect his beta or town. Theo  _has_ to be good.

Deep down, Scott fears he isn’t. Knows there was a reason he didn’t trust him in the beginning, didn’t let him join his pack. But he hopes his suspicions are wrong, puts everything on the chance that he’s good.

He bites Theo, because it doesn’t matter if he’s wrong.

He kisses Theo, because it doesn’t matter if he’s right.  


End file.
